


[Podfic] The Sword of Heaven

by aranel_parmadil



Series: Star-crossed [8]
Category: Richard III - Shakespeare, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Reichenbach Fall, Canonical Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Dreamsharing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Reincarnation, Shakespearean style language, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty and Moran escape and abduct Mycroft Holmes while they're at it. Moriarty's plan? To trap Sherlock and John because he wants to meet those other two men, the Richard and Khan he accidentally awoke. He's a mad genius, is Moriarty, but he has no idea who he has unleashed, and what they'll do to protect each other. But how will that protection unfold, since they have promised one another to be better men than they were? An unsought sword fight will determine all their fates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Sword of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sword of Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616677) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> The title comes from Shakespeare's Measure for Measure:
> 
> He who the sword of heaven will bear  
> Should be as holy as severe;  
> Pattern in himself to know,  
> Grace to stand, and virtue go;  
> More nor less to others paying  
> Than by self-offences weighing.  
> Shame to him whose cruel striking  
> Kills for faults of his own liking!

The Sword of Heaven: listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/iq55v7dq9vypd77/8_The_Sword_of_Heaven.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for the late posting - not feeling too well the past couple of days. Just a summer cold but bleurgh.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'The Sword of Heaven' by 221b_hound read by aranel_parmadil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265861) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
